Fall of the Hunter: Rise of the Hunted
by Aisha with Issues
Summary: The Vampires Bakura, Bwin, Yuugi, and the Hunter Yami have all been given another chance at life, but what happens when two people who wanted them dead find they are still alive? Has ocs Vampiric violents Shounen-ai.
1. Second Chance

Aisha: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own Jean-Claude, and Kiyone. My good friend Junko the Lost owns Kira. Another one of my good friends, Javilin the silent one (Greymalkin Firstwitch) owns Lina.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
'I only fall when you are near me.  
  
Incomplete I only talk when you can hear me.  
  
Keep dreaming can't wake up until I'm sleeping.  
  
Lost on me.  
  
Close to something I'll never be.'  
  
Sneaker pins "Becoming X"  
  
) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yami slowly opened his eyes. As he stared at a stone ceiling he wondered if he was dead. He took a breath and knew that he wasn't.  
  
It hurt to breath.... Death didn't hurt...  
  
He bolted up, looking around him and was immediately sorry that he had. The pain that laced through his entire body forced him to fall back onto the bed that he was on.  
  
A pale skinned, slender and defiantly Elven hand slowly touched his fore head. He could hear an Elven spell of healing being recited. He immediately felt better and sat up, though it was slower this time, and this time he felt no pain. He looked around the room and fond that, despite the fact that it was stone, and had almost no furnishings, the room had a rather cozy feel to it. He looked to one side and saw a girl sitting next to him. She was very young ( 14 maybe...) , very thin, slender, and far to pale, her skin being quite close to the shade of a Vampires...Yami stared at her for a moment, feeling like he should recognize her but shook the feeling off, he then asked a question that was far over used.  
  
"As stupid as this might sound... Where am I?" She smiled and though she meant it as a friendly gesture Yami could see that sadness, loss and pain were in it. As if she was missing someone or something very, very badly. He couldn't help but feel something for the girl as well. No one her age should have such strong sad emotions  
  
"You're in the home of the Prince of the city."  
  
"As in...the lair of the Vampire Prince of the city?" She nodded.  
  
"Yes, Vampire Hunter Yami, the prince of the city." Yami stared and started to ask a question when another when another person burst into the room. The person was a man with light blond hair, black eyes, an almost feminine build, pale skin as well, and long slender fangs. Yami had only heard stories about the man but knew who he was immediately. This man... this Vampire was one of the oldest known, supposedly he was even a few years older than Bakura, and was a 5th generation as well. No one knew were he was originally from, or what his real name was, but he had spent most of his unlife in France and taken a French name.  
  
The Ventrue Jean-Claude.  
  
"You!" He pointed accusingly at the girl sitting next to the bed, "I told you get send for me as soon as he awoke!"  
  
"He has just awoken, Heru." Yami wasn't fluent in Elvish but he recognized the word. Master... So she was a ghoul.  
  
"Vampire!" Yami yelled at him quickly getting off the bed, and hitting away the Elven girl as she tried to force him back on the bed. "I should kill you right now!" The Methuselah smiled at him.  
  
"Why, Hunter, I never knew that your kind were so rude to their savior." He said as he knelt next to his ghoul helping her up.  
  
"Savior?"  
  
"Quite. She reused you and your lover from Final Death." He smiled at the girl. "Quite an accomplished Necromancer." Yami stood there, taking in the first part of the sentence.  
  
"You mean.... Yuugi?" The girl nodded.  
  
"He's in the next room... I told him that you were still..." She stopped as Yami had already left the room.  
  
) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Yuugi jumped out of the bed and ran to Yami as soon as he entered to room. The two of them hugged and kissed and hugged again.  
  
"Yami..." The Vampire said as he began to cry. "I missed you..." Yami hugged the boy to him.  
  
"And I thought that I lost you." He whispered. "Never do anything like that again." He said with a small smile. Yuugi nodded and hugged the man even tighter.  
  
"I love you Yami." The Vampire whispered.  
  
"And I love you Yuugi." The Hunter replied gently stroking Yuugis hair. The moment of tender love was interrupted by Jean-Claude and his servant.  
  
"Well," the Vampire sighed annoyed "if you two are done I can tell you what has been going on since you two died." It was Yamis turn to be annoyed.  
  
"Just leave, Vampire." He said hugging Yuugi a little tighter to him.  
  
"Yami..." Yuugi finally spoke up, "We do need to know what's happened." Yami looked at Yuugi then at Jean-Claude.  
  
"Fine Vampire, you win." Jean-Claude gave a smile that looked to mean 'I always win' and nodded.  
  
"The two of you have been Dead for only a week. These bodies that you now have are obviously not your real ones and are a gift... from my ghoul," He motioned towards the girl, "I would have let you die but that is besides the point. Kaiba your former partner is still in the city, and if he knew you two were alive he would kill you so I suggest that you both lie low for a while." He stopped and looked at the girl next to him, who smiled and nodded, "If you whish you both may stay here. But if you stay here you may not touch any of the other creatures here or I will declare a Blood Hunt on the both of y-" He stopped quite suddenly and tilted his head to one side, seeming to hear something that Yami and Yuugi could not hear. Strangely his ghoul reacted in much the same way, hearing something as well.  
  
"As enthralling as this conversation is I am afraid that I must now take my leave." The man said turning on his heal and walking away. The girl was left standing in the door way. She looked down at the floor and said quietly.  
  
"Please do not be angry with me for returning you to life... I simply could not stand to let you both die so soon after you had found each other." She gave a sad smile still looking at the floor. "I know what it is like to be alone for an eternity, then find the person that you love, only to lose them. I could not let that I happen to you." She realized how much she had said, blushed and then covered her mouth. "I-I-I'm sorry." She blurted out, running off in the direction that her master had left in.  
  
Yuugi and Yami stared after her for a moment, and then began to talk and cuddle.  
  
) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Bwin rolled onto her back, blinked open her eyes, somehow telling that something was wrong, and sat up. She started. Two slited, cat like eyes stared back. She found that she was staring at a Vampire that looked almost completely like a pryidane.  
  
The man had a pair of catlike tufted ears, cat like teeth, even a cat like nose, and a long grace full black tail.  
  
She could tell that he was a rather old Gangrel, and from the aura of power leaking off of him he was quite powerful as well. He smiled showing his cat teeth and got onto the bed as well.  
  
"Oh... It seams I came too late, hm? I wanted to just kill you in your sleep, before that damned Necromancer could catch your soul again." He paused for a moment, sniffing the air. He frowned. "You're back to one of them now if I kill you I'll have the entier clan pounding down my door. Oh well I'll come up with something later." Bwin backed up against the head board, flinching in pain. The male Kindreds smile turned sadistic as he realized that she was still in pain. Bwin could sense the attack coming and ducked. The mans Feral Claws ripped through the air above her head and were embedded in the wood of the head board. As he took a swipe at her with his other hand the women spat out blood, into the mans face. He ripped his hand from the head board and started to claw at his face with both hands, scratching his face in the process.  
  
Bwin stared at the man for a moment before realizing that she had just used the Taste of Death.... A subcategory of Quietus. She jolted back as the thought sunk into her head.  
  
She could once more use the Discipline that was her birth right... That was what he had meant by on of them... She looked up hearing someone else come in. She recognized the man.  
  
Jean-Claude.  
  
He looked down at the twitching man on the floor and then just stepped over him. He bowed his head to the girl.  
  
"Madam." He said, "I welcome you to my domain." A young girl ran up to the door, and immediately knelt to heal the Vampire on the ground. Jean-Claude motioned to her. "If you are wondering why you once more can use your birthright disciplines it is because she gave you the proper body."  
  
"You... you mean...?" He nodded.  
  
"Yes, you are once more of the clan Teesha."  
  
) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Bakura sat in the cell. He sat there and stared at the wall across from him, unable to do anything. He was bound to the wall by silver, blessed chains that, if he moved to much or tired to use any form of a discipline, would begin to burn him.  
  
He closed his eyes, and bowed his head. He had resigned himself to his fate. He had died twice now and he would once more die a third time. He had directly defied the word of an antediluvian, by embracing his daughter, and he would pay for that dearly.  
  
So Bakura sat, and waited for his third and final demise, only sorry that he would never see the girl that he would die for again. 


	2. Information

Aisha: Don't own YGO.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Affection  
  
I seek attention, see through me. I'd do anything, be anything, for you. Every moment of my life is spent in anticipation of your next smile. On hands and knees, I beg for your touch. You can beat me, hurt me, pet me, defile me; and all of these things I will hate you for, and in the end, I'll love you more. I know you don't really mean these things, its the only way for you, the only way you know to show your affection. For each stinging bite of the lash, I know you love me. Just don't ignore me. See through my petty cries for attention, I do them on purpose, mistake instructions, undo your hard work, I do all these things to gain your favor and your affection. I hurt, I bleed, I love, but I am not ignored.  
  
Ghouls Fatal Addiction Web Cite.  
  
( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Kaiba opened the door to his flat and walked in, taking off his coat. He had gotten a new outfit since his time with Yami. This one was still all black but looked much different from the first one. The first part was a coat that looked as if it were two pieces. The first piece stopped about four inches from each other, and were coonected but over a dozen buckles under which was another piece of clothe that went all the way around. He had one relatively baggie pants that came down to just a little past his ankles and black boots. He looked at it for a moment wondering if he should even try to get the blood stains out of it or if he should just burn the thing. He came in to find that Kiyone was working on some type of scroll.  
  
Kiyone was an elf, from what family, and what class exactly he wasn't sure... But he didn't really care.... She had shoulder length blond hair mismatches eyes one being brown the other being blue and very pale skin. She was wearing a very odd outfit, one that Kaiba had seen a few more 'refined' members of the Vampiric community wearing. They were the ones that lived in the court of the Prince of the city.  
  
The outfit was a white, puffy sleeved shirt that was a square cut pattern with lace all around the cut. Meeting the shirt right under her breast was a black leather corset looking thing, which stopped at a red, hoopskirt dress. White puffed pants came down to about three inches above her knees and then were tied tightly around her leg, were they were tied a lot of lace spilled out. She also had one black boots that cam almost to her knees and were buckled up with lots of buckles and that had rather large soles. She also had gloves that came to a little above her elbow and were tied on. (If anyone wants a better idea of what the outfits look like then please ask and I'll send you an e-mail with the picture I used for the ideas for the out fit.)  
  
Kiyone was a (by Elven standards) very young childe, but by human standards she was a young adult being nearly 21, 2 years younger than Kaiba himself. She looked up and smiled at him, brushing her blond hair behind her ear.  
  
"Mára arinya, heru." (Directly translated it means good morning master/ lord. Cálë can also be used to mean morning, but it was later translated into the word light or first light. It is acceptable to use this word but Arinya is still suggested.) She said tilting her head to one side. Seto ignored the greeting and looked down at the scroll she was writing.  
  
"What scrolls that?" He asked as he thru his coat in the garbage. The girl glanced down at the scroll as well though her mismatched eyes.  
  
"It's a scroll of turn undead.... It's supposed to be a gift." She answered blushing a bit. Seto was a bit surprised. A Turn Undead scroll was hard to come by, as the were made only by the few Elves who could both write scrolls use magic without needing to use the scrolls, and were borne with three joints in their fingers. The scroll itself was a mix of Highlander and Drow and anyone writing or reading the scroll needed to know how to speak both... The girl quickly finished and handed him the scroll.  
  
"Here." Kaiba took the scroll.  
  
"Occasion?"  
  
"None," She smiled once more, "I just wanted to give you something." Kaiba shrugged  
  
"It'll help." She smiled and blushed and he continued to talk. "I couldn't find those Vampires...I never would have guessed that Asanoki, Horusseth and Salthazar would be so good at hiding..." (Aisha: No one other than Javilin the silent one would get this...) Kiyone looked up at him slightly sad.  
  
"I... I was trying to follow them, thus the outfit, they were in the Princes Esulim, and they knew that it was me... they're not in the city anymore. I'm sorry." Kaiba glared at her, setting the scroll down on the table.  
  
"You what?!" Kiyone stood and tried to touch his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaiba-sama. I really am!" Kaiba glared at her and as she touched his arm he gave her a rather vicious backhand. Kiyone fell to the ground and gently touched her cheek, trying not to let the tears at the corners of her eyes fall. "Nyérëlye" (Directly translated it means forgive I. Nyérë meaning forgive sorry or apologies and Lye meaning me or I. The phrase can either be forgive me or I am sorry.) She whispered to him. Kaiba shook his head and walked to the door taking out another trench coat as he left.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit."  
  
( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Kaiba sighed as he walked down the street. He didn't mean to hit her he just did. He felt bad afterwards but would never say it... He knew that he should have better control, after all he had the strength of a Vampire, but he just couldn't control himself at times.  
  
A few people stared at him, probably because of his outfit or all the scars he had, but he had long since grown accustom to the odd glances that were often thrown his way.  
  
He noticed that one of the people who stared at him suddenly turned and ran away. Kaiba didn't run, a first, but did quicken his pace and after a moment he did break into a full-fledged run. After a quick and rather pointless chase, Kaiba was holding the Vampire by the scruff of his shirt up against the side of a building.  
  
"This city is just infested with Nosferatu. I'm doing everyone a favor by getting rid of you, Sewer Rat."  
  
"No, no, no, no, please!" The creature waved his claw like hands in the air. "Please! Hunter! I have information on someone who you would like to kill much more than I!" Kaiba stared at the thing, lifting an eyebrow. The Nosferatu were well known for the amazing amounts of information that they had access to and every time that Kaiba had gotten one to talk the information had been well worth it.  
  
"Alright, speak." The Vampire took a deep breath despite the fact that it did not need to breath. Some habits just die hard.  
  
"First, give me your oath as a Hunter that you will not kill me." Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine I give you my oath."  
  
"Your former partner, Yami, He is not dead." Kaiba scoffed.  
  
"I cut off his head. No matter what anyone does he can never use that body again." The Sewer Rats eyes lit up with what seemed to be interest.  
  
"Yes, but what of the Necromancers that have the strength to give the dead new bodies?"  
  
"All Necromancers of that power were rooted out during the Inquisition." Kaiba said, starting to think that he should just stake the Vampire.  
  
"Most, but not all. One even lives in this city." He smiled as well he could with the monsters mouth he had. "In fact I do believe that you have meet them before.... Anyway, not only was your partner brought back, but Yuugi, Bwin and Bakura were revived as well." Kaiba let go of the Vampire who continued to talk as he backed away.  
  
"Right now all four of them are with the Prince of the city, and that" He said slipping away "is all I know."  
  
Kaiba didn't move. He couldn't believe this! Yami! His PARTNER YAMI was still alive! This new realization made him remember why he hated Necromancers so much and why he hated Yami. The Hunter stalked back to his flat.  
  
"Kiyone!" He yelled stomping in, "Yamis still alive!" The girl looked at him from the kitchen, holding a small ice pack to the side of her face. She looked startled and..... Was it worry on her face as well?  
  
"Oh... But Kaiba-sama did you not cut off his head?" Kaiba nodded.  
  
"Yes, but apparently some Necromancer powerful enough gave him, Yuugi, Bakura and even Bwin new bodies." The girl looked slightly surprised.  
  
"But.... But I thought that all Necromancers that powerful were gone... And besides can you really trust the person who told you this?" She said smiling. Kaiba shook his head.  
  
"Supposedly not, and I'd rather be safe than sorry." He walked over to the sink, washing off his skin were ever it had touched the Nosferatu, "Supposedly the Necromancers someone I already know...." He trailed off. Behind him Kiyones smile faltered for a moment, but he did not notice. He turned back to her drying his hands with a wash cloth.  
  
"Why don't you ask those wolves if they know were the Prince of the city lives. That's were the group is supposed to be."  
  
"You mean Jounouchi and Kira?" Kaiba shrugged.  
  
"If that's their names then sure." He opened a closet door and started to root through all the slaying equipment that was in there. After a moment he looked up and found that Kiyone was still there. "I thought that I told you to go and talk to the wolf and his pack." She stared at him for a moment, then nodded and left the flat. Kaiba didn't even notice as he pulled out scrolls, weapons and anything that would be useful for hunting Vampires.  
  
( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Yami smiled as he walked down to the dungeons beneath the lair. As he entered Bakura seemed to notice the smile and snarled up at him.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked. The Hunter leaned down so that they were face to face.  
  
"Nothing. I just came to see you one last time." He said "Do you know what Jean-Claudes gone and done." Bakura scoffed closing his eyes, and resting his head against the wall of the prison.  
  
"No. The people in this place barley remember to give me blood, much less inform me of anything." Yami cocked his head to once side, still smiling.  
  
"Oh... Well then I'll tell you." Bakura slowly opened one eye and lifted any eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I can assume it's bad, because it's you telling me this."  
  
"Oh it is Bakura. You see Jean-Claudes called Wulfgar, you know, Bwins father. The one that said that you couldn't turn her? But anyway, Jean- Claude called him, it seems that his youngest isn't well so he'll be sending Malik, who he Embraced a few years after you did Bwin." Bakura snapped his head forward, both eyes opening.  
  
"Malik?!" Yami smiled.  
  
"Yes. So not only will you meet final Death, but you're going to be tortured first." He said almost seeming to laugh at the Vampire. "So I came to say goodbye." With that Yami stood and walked back up to one of the other levels of the haven.  
  
Bakura stared after him, mouth ever so slightly agape. After all even he feared Malik.  
  
( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
"Are you sure that there's one here?"  
  
"Yes." A girl looked over at her partner.  
  
"My she's way out there compared to the rest of them, isn't she?" The man nodded.  
  
"So they'll be sending someone out here to escort her back."  
  
"And since Wulfgar won't leave the bedside of his youngest he'll send his son..."  
  
"Of course..."  
  
( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
It was nearly 7:00 in the morning. Jouno and Kira had both just started to get to sleep when they heard someone knocking at their door. Kira sighed and tapped Jouno. The Ulfric sat up looking around as best he could from his spot on the floor. Kira pointed to the door, not bothering to get off the couch.  
  
"Fine..." He said picking his way thought the rest of the pup members from pack that were a asleep in various places and positions on the floor, and chairs.  
  
There were times when he hated being Ulfric. And one of those times was when he had the rest of the pack sleeping in the same apartment. He sighed and opened up the door.  
  
"Jouno-san?" He looked down and found that Kiyone was in the doorway.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, rubbing his temples. The Elf clasped her hands together in front of her.  
  
"Well... Jouno-san, I.... I whish for you to promise me something." Jouno raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well... what's the thing you want me to promise?"  
  
"..... If I have a few people come here... will you allow them to stay?" Jouno nodded.  
  
"Sure, as long as they don't annoy the pups." The girl smiled and looked down.  
  
"Thank you Ulfric." She bowed slightly. "I was told to ask you to find out were the Prince of the cities Haven is... but I don't really need to do that do I?" She said smiling. Jouno gave a sleepy smile and nodded.  
  
"I guess not." Kiyone bowed once more.  
  
"Thank you, and farewell, Ulfric." She stood straight, and then turned to leave. Jouno closed the door, wondering what she had meant about someone wanting to know were the Haven was. He sighed and went back to the place that he had been sleeping in before. 


	3. The Consuls Informants

Aisha: don't own YGO. I think that this story won't be too long, but I'm not sure.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Bakura sat on the floor wondering if he should just go into torupur. He quite suddenly looked up hearing someone coming. He jolted forwards.  
  
"BWIN!" He yelled happily. The girl brought her finger to her mouth in a motion to be quite. The Vamp was quite and stared at her as she knelt down on the ground.  
  
( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Jean-Claude stood and smiled at Malik. (YM) He tilted his head a fraction of an inch, acknowledging the visiting Kindreds power and abilities.  
  
Malik simply sneered at the man.  
  
"Well. Were is my 'beloved' sister and the 'fiend' Bakura?"  
  
"Your sisters resting and Bakura is in the dungeons..." Jean-Claude stared at him for a moment. "So has your father found out about your little secret?" Malik gave a small, sinister smile.  
  
"Not yet... Which is why my 'poor' sister can never come home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think that father does know but I'm the only twin left so he makes exceptions... But he's always liked her better so if she gets back he'll stop making exceptions for me." Jean-Claude nodded.  
  
"Favoritism can really be a pain in the ass, can't it?" Malik nodded.  
  
"As I said he always liked her better but he only started to show it after she attained Golconda..." He shrugged the motoin allowed the cloke that he wore around his shoulders to shift affording everyone in the room a better view of his humanly tan skin, skin that was so unusual in Vampires. "But it doesn't matter because she is not getting back....Well take me to Bakura first." Jean-Claude sighed and walked out of the room. After a few moments of walking Malik stopped and looked at a point on the wall. Jean-Claude stopped as well and turned around to look at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Malik stared for a few moments then frowned.  
  
"Nothing.... Let us continue." Jean-Claude nodded and they continued on.  
  
( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Yami sat on the bed with his back against the wall. Yuugi gently touched the Sorcerer Hunters shoulder, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Yami.... Are you alright?" Yami turned to look at Yuugi for a moment before answering.  
  
"... Yuugi... you do know that right now I am mortal, don't you? I mean I have no Vampire blood in me so I'm not a Hunter, or a Ghoul.... I'm just a mortal...." Yuugi smiled and hugged him.  
  
"I don't care what you are silly, I love you just the same." Yami hugged the boy back, and gave a small smile.  
  
"That's not it Yuugi. I want to be with you forever, not just the mortal life that I have...." He was quite for a moment before continuing. "Yuugi what generation Vampire are you?"  
  
Yuugi coked his head to one side and blinked. "I'm a 10th generation.... Why?"  
  
Yami smiled and lightly brushed his lips against Yuugis. "Because... I want you the turn me into a Vampire..." Yuugi stared at his lover as if the man was completely insane.  
  
"But Yami you'd lose your powers as a sorcerer and then were would we go? Not even The Order of Hermes would never take us if you weren't a Wizard, and we can't just slouch off of Jean-Claude. We-" He was silently as Yami kissed him. For a moment there was silences and then Yami drew back, licking the blood off the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Guess I haven't got the art of French kissing with a Vampire down yet, hu?" Yuugi blushed a bit. "Yuugi... I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not sure how we'll get along or were we'll go. I'm just not sure, but I know that we'll be together. Please Yuugi. If you don't do this I'll find another Vampire who will." Yuugi was quite for a moment, then nodded. Yami tilted his head to one side and Yuugi started to bit him, but stopped as the door was flung open. As he drew back he realized that he would need to prepare more if he were to turn Yami into a Vampire after all the first hunger was most likely the worst... Yami looked up and so did Yuugi to find that the person who had slammed open the door was Jean-Claudes Ghoul.  
  
"LEAVE NOW!" She said franticly as she thru a duffel bag on the bed with them. She started to throw all of the things that they had into the bag, which wasn't a lot considering that Yuugi and Yami had just been brought back a few days ago. She handed Yami a roll of bills and a slip of paper.  
  
"Were in the world did you get the money...?" He asked as him and Yuugi stared.  
  
"A gift from Jean-Claude. Anyway, that's not important. Malik's here and he'll probably kill you if he sees you." She said speaking directly to Yami. The rest of the sepal was to the both of them "You have to go to the address on the paper. Stay there until the people who live there say to go or I come and tell you. As soon as you are told you have to get out of the city. Do you understand?" Yuugi and Yami stared at her. Yami was the first one to break the silences.  
  
"What?" The girl sighed.  
  
"Just go there, the people living there will tell explain things to you." The two continued to stare at her, and she gave a slight bow.  
  
"I have to go." She whimpered running off.  
  
"She's odd...." Yami said to Yuugi, who nodded.  
  
( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Jean-Claude had shown Malik how to get the rest of the way on his own. Jean- Claude started to walk back to the place were he had first talked to Malik, and the other Vampire walked down into the dungeons. He walked over to the cell that Bakura was in and looked down. He stared at the chains for a moment and then ripped the door off of its hinges. He walked over and knelt next to the chains. He stared for a moment more and then waved his hand under and over the very top/bottom of the chains. He let out a low growl and then stood up. There was no use of obfuscation there.  
  
Bakura was gone.  
  
( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Jean-Claude stopped walking about half way to his office and smiled.  
  
"My," He said to the air. "How horrible it must be for Malik to find that both the people he came for are gone. Ironically Yami and Yuugi have left as well. I must say that I think that Bwin and Bakura should have followed them..." He trailed off looking to one side. Giving a small smile he walked the rest of the way to his office.  
  
A moment after he left Bwin and Bakura appeared in the very stop that Jean- Claude had been looking at Bakura smiled at Bwin.  
  
"Your obfuscation is really amazing." He said, "I whish I could do things like that..." Bwin nodded but then looked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Well, apparently I'm not as good as I was before..." She mumbled as they started to walk. Bakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Weren't you paying attention?" She asked. "Jean-Claude could see through it. He knew we were here...." She turned away from Bakura. "We're going to have to be more careful when we're following Yami and Yuugi." The other Vampire stared at her, mouth agape.  
  
"WHAT?! Follow them?!? You'd have to be insane to follow them! Yami hates Vampires and Yuugi has a score to settle with us!" Bwin smiled, turning towards him, showing off her slender fangs and looking vaguely demonic.  
  
"Then I guess I'm a sane as a child of Malkav." Bakura stood completely still, not even bothering to breath. He finally nodded.  
  
"Well tis' better to be insane than to be dead..." Bwin nodded and brushed her lips against his.  
  
"I knew that you would understand." She smiled.  
  
( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Kiyone ran as quickly as she could through the streets of the city. She had been gone far longer than she would have if she had just been going to ask Jouno and Kira were the Prince lived and she hoped that once more Kaiba would not notice the fact that she had been gone for so long. Then again....  
  
He never noticed when she was late before....  
  
She ran into the flat blathering out some half though up excuse but stopped as soon as she realized that there were two extra people that she didn't know in the room. Kaiba never really had visitors so when he did she noticed. So she noticed now.  
  
She could tell that both of them were Hunters. One of them was a human with sandy blond hair and purple eyes, tan skin, all in all he was a striking resembles to the Vampire Malik, even down to the tattoos under his eyes.  
  
It was the second one that Kiyone was worried about. The second Hunter was someone she knew from her 'former' life. She had green eyes and snow white hair, hair that contrasted sharply with all the black she wore. Both of them wore the same outfit, black jeans a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt, a black trench coat, black gloves and black combat boots.  
  
Kiyone forced a smile.  
  
"Oh... Seto-sama... we have guest... I'll go and make some tea and coffee. "She said as she hurried into the kitchen. The white haired girl looked after her for a moment, then excused herself from the discussion.  
  
Kiyone was quickly making instant coffee and, in her hurry, and because of her shaking hands she spilt the liquid all over her hands and forearms. She yelped and mentally cursed herself for taking off the long gloves that she had been wearing before.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked a voice. The girl jumped and then turned.  
  
"I'm fine, Milady Lina." She said giving a small bow. The other girl waved her hand.  
  
"Come on. You don't have to bow. You're the fourth in line for the Elven throne." The girl continued to bow.  
  
"Yes, but you're second." Lina sighed and ignored the fact that she was still bowing.  
  
"Your parents are really worried about you. You really need to come home, Iramie..." The other girl stopped bowing and glared up at her.  
  
"Do not call me that Yulana. You are not the one I would allow to use that name." Lina gave a small laugh.  
  
"And you would allow that man Kaiba to use it."  
  
"Yes. I have already told him that... he knows and he uses that name."  
  
"He doesn't know about either of your secrets dose he?" Kiyone was quiet and then shook her head.  
  
"He doesn't..."  
  
( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
"So you're the only true Hunter left?" Marik asked as he took the cup of coffee that Kiyone offered him. Kaiba nodded.  
  
"Yami was.... Killed by Bakura and Bwin." He said giving Kiyone a sharp glare that told her to be quite. Just as Vampires had a tradition that did not allow them to kill other Vampires (save in self-defense) the Hunters had a law that would not allow them to kill other Hunters. If he told any other Hunters that he had killed his own partner he himself would be hunted down and killed, much like the vermin Vampires he Hunted. Marik took a small sip of his coffee.  
  
"So you'll be needing a new partner, unless she" He pointed to Kiyone, "is your new partner..." Kaiba fought back the urge to say no but if he said no then he would have to get a new partner and he didn't have the time or the recourses to do that.  
  
"Yes. She's my new partner." Kiyone smile brightly at the three of them as she picked up her tea. Marik and Lina stared.  
  
"She seems a bit.... Innocent... to be your partner." Marik said as he raised an eyebrow. Kaiba glared at him.  
  
"Well she is. Now what are you really here for? I'm assuming The Consul didn't send you to just check up on me." Marik closed his eyes as he set down his cup.  
  
"You are both correct and not correct. The Consul has allowed me to come to this city so that I may try to kill the Vampire Malik." Kaiba lifted his eyebrows and stared.  
  
"The Methuselah Malik. You seek to kill him? Not even me and Yami would have attempted to kill him..." Malik smiled.  
  
"But we," He motioned to himself and Lina, "will try." Kaiba snickered.  
  
"Then you're both insane."  
  
"Maybe... But the other reason is so that we may investigate the death of your partner for The Consul has reason to believe that Yami was not killed by a Vampire but by you." Kaibas face remained neutral as he stared at Malik but Kiyones face twitched in worry for a moment before she managed to regain control of her features. Kaiba glared at her for a second before talking.  
  
"Why in the world would The Consul think that I killed Yami?"  
  
"Let us just say that They have their ways." Kaiba remained neutral and just stared at the two of them.  
  
"I see. Well you may look around the town, I will not attempt to stop you, and you have my thanks for coming and telling me you are here." Kaiba stood up and all the others did the same. "Now, goodbye." Marik and Lina lokoed at each other and nodded, understand what they meant without talking.  
  
"Very well, Kaiba." Lina said as she and Marik walked to the door. Kiyone got there first and opened up the door for them. She bowed to the both of them.  
  
"Thank you for coming." she said as she rightened herself. Marik and Lina nodded their heads in recognition.  
  
Once out side Marik looked at Lina, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well what do you think?" Lina looked at him, her mouth turned down in a frown.  
  
"I think he did it. You?"  
  
"I think that he did it as well."  
  
"I want to talk to his 'partner' with out him there." Marik shrugged.  
  
"We'll try, but first we're going to have to try to find Malik." Lina was silent for a moment and nodded.  
  
"Alright."  
  
( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Kira and Jouno were watching the TV with the remaining two pups when the doorbell rang. Kira sighed, hoping that it wasn't one of the older pups that had come back, wanting to spend more time with the Ulfric and the Lupa. To her surprise neither of the people at the door were even were animals.  
  
"Yami?" She asked as she stared at the once noble Hunter. The man stared at her.  
  
"We were supposed to come to you for help?" He asked as he stared at the woman.  
  
"What? We?" She asked. Yami nodded and pulled Yuugi out form behind him.  
  
"Me and Yuugi." He said, "We were supposed to be filled in on what's going on here but it seems that you have about as much knowledge as we do on that subject..." He trailed off. Kira shook her head.  
  
"I have an idea of what's going on. I have to sorta guess at some of it but I seem to know more than you two do..." She motioned for them to come in and they did. Yami sat in one of the armchairs and Yuugi snuggeled in next to him. All the werewolves stared at the two for a moment before on of the pups asked the question.  
  
"Are you two... together?" Yami, of course, was the one to answer.  
  
"Yes we are. Get over it. Now tell us why we're here." Jouno awnsered this time.  
  
"Well yesterday Kiyone came to us and asked that if she sent anyone, I'm guessing that applies to you two, here we would allow them to stay. It seemed that the Methuselah Malik has come to the city and whishes to kill some select Vampires in the city and also any Hunters," He motioned to Yami, "that he finds." Kira once more began to talk.  
  
"The werewolves are neutral, thought we must give protection to any Vampires or Hunters that ask for it as long as they do not harm us in payment for our neutrality, in the eyes of The Hunter Consul and the Vampiric Prigum. You were sent to us so that you would be safe from both Kaiba, who knows you are alive, and Malik, who would whish you both dead for daring to love one another." Yami ans Yuugi were both quite and the only noise was that of the TV.  
  
"Then... will you let us stay?" Yuugi asked quietly. Kira and Jouno nodded.  
  
"well how about us?" Asked another voice. 


	4. The Deal

Aisha: Don't own YGO. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. It made me really happy to know that people liked my story, even if most of the people who reviewed I knew from off line... But anywoot Thank you. Now on to chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Malik looked at the door to the flat. The door was completely plain, nothing about it hinting at the people of amazing power that lived inside.  
  
The girl had left. He had waited for her to leave because she would have never let him talk to the Hunter. But now she was gone and he could get down to the business that he had come to do.  
  
Silently, with a small expenditure of blood he turned his hands into claws (Discipline Feral Claws.) and proceed to pick the lock. The magical wards and the ones specifically designed to keep out Vampires proved a bit more of a challenge but he would get past them none the less...  
  
) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
"Hello Kaiba..." He said quietly as the man walked into the living room. Kaiba stopped and stared at the Vampire on the couch in what had to be shock.  
  
"How-" Malik held up all the physical wards that had been near all of the entrances and smiled.  
  
"Just got a wereleopard to take them off. Ah! Stop that Kaiba." He said as Kaiba reached for a stake. "I wouldn't do that, especially since I'm going to give you a chance to kill the Prince of the city." Kaiba stopped and gave the Vampire a disbelieving stare.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the Prince has lied to me, blackmailed me and has tried to hide people that I have been searching for from me." Kaiba stared at him for a moment more.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Malik smiled and leaned back in the sofa.  
  
"Just mislead the two Hunters that have come here and kill, or if you can, capture Bakura and Bwin. If you do that I will not only tell you were the Prince is but I will also help you kill him." Kaiba was quite for a few minutes, wondering if making a deal with the very creature that he had hunted was worth killing the head Vampire in the city.  
  
( ::::::::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Everyone in the room looked around, wondering were the voice was coming from. Jouno sniffed the air a bit as he looked around. Yami growled as he remembered were he had heard the voice from before.  
  
"BAKURA!!!" He yelled. "Were are you?!?!" Bakura and Bwin suddenly appeared next to the door. Yami and Bakura glared at each other venomously but didn't attack. Bakura then looked over at Jouno and Kira.  
  
"I will ask once more. May we stay?" The two looked at him and then at Bwin before Jouno nodded.  
  
"Alright. After all we can't say no... BUT NO FIGHTING!" He said sternly. Bakura smiled and then walked into the room sitting down on the couch and started to watch the TV. Yami hugged Yuugi to him.  
  
"We would never be that rude." He said nodding his head towards Bakura. "We thank you." He then ran over sitting next to Bakura and then started to poke him. Yuugi, Bwin, Jouno, Kira and the pups stared at the two. Yuugi sighed and bowed his head in thanks to Jouno and Kira.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled. Yuugi ran over to Yami and almost immediately started to cuddle with him. Bwin stood in the same spot she had been and simply looked around the room and watched the others. Kira and Jouno stared at her, as the pups had long seince gone back to watching the TV.  
  
"Are you... going to sit down?" Jouno ventured. Bwin smiled at him, hiding her fangs even as she did so.  
  
"You'd be surprised how dieing a second time can affect you. I mean when you have all eternity to do things, why not take the time to enjoy the beauty of all the things around you?" The two stared.  
  
"Ummmmmmmm right..." Jouno said as he looked at the TV. "Sure..." There was a brief moment of silences and then Jouno scampered off to the TV. Kira sighed and put one hand to her face.  
  
"You would never think that he was a first class werewolf and an alpha...." She trailed off as she also retreated to the sofa. Bwin stared at the group. All of them were more or less getting along, though Bakura and Yami were attempting to annoy one another but that was the only thing... The girl was once more reminded of the family that she had had when she was still a Kine (human) and she once more pushed the thoughts from her head. These were the people that she had now... She slowly walked to the couch and realized that she would be quite content if everything stayed the way that it was...  
  
) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Marik sighed disgusted as another Sewer Rat scampered away... Most likely going to its Haven, to sleep away the day. Apparently none of the Vampires they could get to had any idea who killed who the night that Yami died and they all knew that Malik was staying with The Prince, though no one knew were the Princes Haven was... the way that things were going he would never find Malik the Consul would have to take Kaibas word and then leave him alone. He knew this, Lina knew this and most certainly Kaiba knew this...  
  
They had to catch him.  
  
"Marik!" Lina yelled as she drew near. He turned to her. The two of them had taken opposite sides of the city in an attempt to increase their chances at finding information.  
  
"Lina."  
  
"How'd you do?" She asked as she stopped right in front of him. He shook his head.  
  
"Not very well. You?"  
  
"Well... I did find a little bit." She shrugged. "But it's not that much... Apparently The Prince knows what happened when Yami was killed and Malik is staying with him as long as he's in town."  
  
"How is he supposed to do know that?" Marik asked as he tilted his head to one side.  
  
"One of his Ghouls was somehow connected to either Kaiba or Yami."  
  
"That would be nice if we knew were the Princes Haven was... We could kill two birds with one stone... Get the info, and then kill them both." Marik said as he looked towards were the sun would soon be coming up. Lina stared at him quietly.  
  
"I guess that it would be..."  
  
) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Kiyone sighed as she set some groceries on the counter. Kaiba was an astounding Hunter but he sometimes forgot about his own need for nourishment. She had just started to put the things away when Kaiba came in, a large smirk on his face.  
  
"Kiyone. Get ready. I'm going to kill the Prince of the city tonight, and you're going to help me." He held out a stake. "Here...." She didn't move. The man stared at her and then set the piece of wood down on the counter then walked away.  
  
Kiyone dropped the food and dashed out of the flat.  
  
) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Malik smiled. He had managed to convince the Hunter to help him. The fool. He had no idea what the repercussions of his actions would be.  
  
Malik sorely wished to be there to see how he acted when he found out. He would make every effort to.  
  
A sudden sleepiness over took him and he realized that the sun would be up within 15 minuets. Unlike some other Vampires Malik had to rest before the sun even fully rose.  
  
He let out a low growl. One more of annoyance than anything else. He had to rest...  
  
Placing his hand one the ground the man focused on the earth beneath him. Almost instantly he sunk into the ground, as if it were quicksand... (Discipline Protean power Earth Meld.)  
  
) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Jean-Claude was just about ready to resign himself to his daytime slumber when his favored ghoul ran in just barley missing the ghoul that was getting his coffin like bed ready. She tripped and fell, but Jean-Claude caught her.  
  
"Jean... Claude.." She managed to gasp out.  
  
"Ná, meldanya?" he replied using her native Elven tong. (It means 'yes, beloved servant) She gripped his arm and looked up at him, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Jean-Claude... You.. You have to go to the Ulfrics and Lupas apartment." The Prince of the city smiled down at her.  
  
"You moron, why woul-"  
  
"Ecatirena, be quite." Jean-Claude said with a wave of his hand. "You should know better than to talk to my only irreplaceable ghoul like that." The ghoul made a face at the "irreplaceable"ghoul, who decided to ignore it in favor of saving the Prince.  
  
"You have to leave. The Hunters know were your haven is. They're going to come to kill you tonight. You have to go!" She yelled as she grabbed onto his arms tighter and he looked directly into her face. There was a moment of silences and then he nodded.  
  
"Alright..." He turned to the other ghoul. "Ecatirena... get me something that I can wear outside and if any of the Primogen ask I'm at the Ulfric and Lupa of the cities apartment."  
  
( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Marik and Lina were in a bar when the call came. The two of them hadn't been able to find out anything else and were just relaxing for a bit when Mariks cell phone rang. Sighing and putting down his beer he answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Marik. It's Kaiba. I've found out were the Princes haven is. If you want to come and help me kill him then you have to be at my place before night fall to night. I expect to see you." With that said the Hunter hung up. Malik stared at the phone for a moment and then put it back in his pocket. He smiled over at Lina.  
  
"It seems that Kaiba solved our problem for us." He put some money down on the counter. "Kaiba found the Princes haven and has invited us to come and help kill him." Lina grimaced at the news.  
  
"Marik... we...... we can't kill the Prince." Marik raied an eyebrow in a puzzled way.  
  
"Why not?" Lina was silent for a moment before she responded.  
  
"Marik do you know what a Lifeblood bond is?"  
  
( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Jouno hung up the phone and shook his head. Kira sighed.  
  
"So Jouno, we're going to have to go to their city, hu?" She asked, resting her head in one hand. Jouno nodded.  
  
It seemed that one of the third class werewolves from their pack and went wild in another city and the alpha of that citys pack was calling for Jouno to come and fix the mess that had resulted. Of coures an alpha cannot visit another city without his Lupa. So that meant that both Kira and Jouno had to leave. Yuugi, who had been sitting with them at the time tilted his head to one side.  
  
"So you guys are both leaving?" Kira and Jouno nodded.  
  
"We have to." Yuugi nodded as he looked at the two of them.  
  
"I see... Will everyone have to leave?" He asked. Jouno laughed a bit and Kira shook her head.  
  
"No Yuugi everyone can stay here, we're used to having people staying with us.... There are generally some pups with us so we got used to it." Kira said as she stood up.  
  
"We have to go and pac-" Jouno stared to say something but stopped as someone knocked on the door. The three of them looked into the living room, were the door connected to the apartment and fond that Bwin was already standing at the door.  
  
"Should I open it?" Jouno shrugged and Kira nodded. So the Vampire opened the door. Standing there was a young blond haired girl and a man wearing a black out fit that covered almost all of his skin. (If you've ever read Hellsing the Manga it's basically what Alucard wears in the first volume.)  
  
"Kira, Jouno, Jean-Claude needs to stay with you." Kira and Jouno, who had both by now walked over to the door stared at them for a moment, but then nodded.  
  
"Jean-Claude can stay with us..." Jouno said as he looked the Vampire up and down, "Not that we'll like it..." Kira looked over at the ghoul, who appeared to have fallen asleep on her feet. By this time all of the people in the apartment were near the door.  
  
"Ghoul!" Yami said in a commanding voice, and waking the girl. "Why does the Prince of the city wish to stay here?"  
  
"Because the Hunter Kaiba has found out were his Haven is and Jean-Claude would surly fall at the massacre that will be there tonight." She glanced over at the clock on the wall and Yami noticed that it was a natural movement for her, like she had been here quite a few times before. He also noticed how much he felt like he should know her.... He recognized her vaguely but couldn't place from were.  
  
"I have to go and try to get the rest of the Vampires out." She said as she turned to leave. Kira held up a hand to stop her.  
  
"You can't go. You're falling asleep on your feet as it is." Yami shoved her out of the way.  
  
"Kaiba is going to attack the Haven?" She nodded. "Then take me there. I have to talk to Kaiba one last time..."  
  
( ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Aisha: well that's the 4th chapter. Whatda ya think? Oh, it's probably painfully obvious who the ghoul is; anyone care to take a guess? But anywoot please review my story and if you liked this one, go and read my other stories. Read E.V because then this one will make more seince. 


	5. Attacking the Haven

Aisha: I don't own YGO. If I did the show would be a lot different. Please say whether you want the story to end happy or sad. I'm not sure which way it should, and which ever way gets more votes will most likely get written.

Chapter 5

The day had come and gone. Night had fallen and Vampires were once more raising from there slumbers...

Kaiba glared at his cell phone as he hung it up. He had just tried to call Kiyone and Malik but neither of them had picked up. He wasn't going to wait anymore. Marik and Lina were waiting for him in the car (not that he was going to ride with them. He had his own motorcycle to ride.) ...He would ask Kiyone were the hell she had been when he got back. As for Malik... Well he hadn't really expected the Vampire to go thru with his end of the deal. But he had gotten the location of the princes haven and that was all that he need for the time being.

He would kill the Prince and then he would kill Malik.

Shoving the cell phone in his pocket he stalked to the door but then stopped. He turned around and looked at the counter were the Turn Undead spell that Kiyone had made for him. He stared at it for a moment before he walked over and picked it up.

He would use this on the Prince...

( :::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Yami followed the young ghoul though the stone halls of the Princes Haven. He kept getting the felling that he should know her, but he still couldn't quite place it and ever since they had left the apartment she wouldn't look at him. She stopped in front of a large wooden door and turned to look at him.

"Yami-san I have to warn you there are going to be many Vampires here. This is were the Jean-Claude hears all the problems that other Vampires would bring him and any requests to take up residence in the city. There will be many Vampires here, the Prince only holds these thing once every 2 weeks. Please don't attack any of them, there are very few here that even drink human blood." It was then that Yami placed the girl.

"You!" He said blinking his eyes, "I remember you!" The girl stared at him through worried eyes.

"I have no idea what you mea-"

"YAMI!!" Yami and the ghoul turned around an found that Yuugi was running down the hall towards him. Oddly enough Bwin and Bakura were trailing after him. Yami ran to Yuugi and grabbed his shoulders in a tight hug.

"Yuugi, koi, what are you doing here?" He whispered into his ear. Yuugi gave him a hug back and whispered his answer into the Hunters ear.

"I didn't want you to come and meet the hunter without me. You might not come back if there are three Hunters and I want to be here with you if it is the end." Yami kissed Yuugi, a deep and loving French kiss, and drew back after what seemed like minutes.

"That's very touching, but I'm not about to let you get into this much danger."

"He can handle himself." Yami looked up at Bwin who was the one that had spoken.

"What?" The girl smiled, showing off her fangs, in what was still a kind and gentle smile.

"Well, he is an Assamite, me and Bakura weren't going to let his Quintets ability go to waste. I taught him what I could." Bakura glared at the group of them.

"Besides I hate weaklings." he growled out. "If Yuugi couldn't have fought well then I would have killed him myself." Yami glared back at him and Bwin gently touched his arm, giving him a look that said to stop it and Yuugi just looked at him sadly.

"Fine. You can stay for now..." The ghoul finally spoke up.

"Everyone you can all stay out here and talk, but I'm going to go and try to save some of the Vampires." She said only a moment before opening the door. Yami and all of the Vampires were stunned into silences as they saw the sheer numbers of Vampires in the room. All of the Vampires and Ghouls in the room watched as the girl walked up to the throne looking chair that the Prince sat in. She turned to the assembly and bowed before she began to talk.

"Honored members of the Primogen, Sheriff, Harpies, Whip, Keeper of the Elysium, all other assorted Vampires and respected Ghouls I have come at the behest of my beloved Prince to warn you all that the Hunters Kaiba, Marik and Lina have found the location of this Haven. I beg you all, for the sake of your unlives, and the lives of any ghouls that you have, to leave." One of the Vampires went over to her, lent down and whispered something to her she was quite for a moment and then whispered something back to him. He stood up and said in a booming voice.

"I am ordering you, as Keeper of the Elysium, to leave this place and not return until the Prince calls you." The Vampires seemed to have much more of a response to him as they all started to leave.

A few of the Vampires notice the group and gave Yami threatening gestures or out right threats, they really didn't seem to have too much of a reaction to Yuugi. The ones that noticed Bakura and Bwin shrank away from the two and gave them a wide berth.

"Hey," Yami said looking away from all the other Vampires and towards the ghoul "were is Kai...." He stopped as he realized that the Ghoul was no longer there. He looked for her but couldn't find her.

( :::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Marik and Lina walked slowly through the halls of the Princes haven. Oddly they had seen no Vampires the entire time that they had been in the place. Since no one seemed to be coming Lina decided to ask a question that had been on her mind since they had separated from Kaiba.

"Marik are you sure that we should let Kaiba go off by himself?" The Hunter shrugged.

"Well, why not? Worst case he kills tons of Vampires and lives and we have to deal with him. Best case he kills tons of Vampires and then gets killed by one." He smiled at his white haired partner. "Either way we win." Lina glared over at him.

"That sound so very, very jaded." Marik bent down and quickly brushed his lips over hers.

"Yes, but that doesn't seem to keep you from being my partner." Lina shoved him playfully away.

"Marik, we're hunting. Stop flirting." Marik smiled over at her as she went back to seriously hunting. He shook his head and then did the same.

( :::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Kaiba walked down the halls of the Vampire haven.

There were no Vampires. Either Malik had lied or someone had warned the Vampires... As he turned the corner someone quite suddenly ran into him. Quickly, he shoved the person away from him and grabbed a stake and a gun from his outfit. He glared over at the person for only a second before recognizing-

"Kiyone!?" He said putting the weapons down. True enough it was Kiyone. A smaller, and younger looking Kiyone. "What are you doing here?!" He asked starting to put his weapons away. The girl started to shake her head and slowly backed away.

"You... you shouldn't..."

"Kaiba!" Both Kaiba and Kiyone turned and looked down the hall to find an irate looking Malik. "You bastarad! You needed to tell me that you were going to attack the stupid place! I would have helped kill some of those weaklings! On and I was gonna tell you that the Prince isn't here anymore." Kaiba stared at him.

"Not here?" He asked slowly. Malik nodded.

"Left early yesterday morning. Went to the Werewolves apartment" Kaibas face slowly contorted into a mask of rage and he ran out of the haven with Malik and Kiyone right behind him. When they got to the front of the haven Kaiba thru his helmet on and stared his bike.

Malik smiled at him, but didn't move to help or hinder any of the proceedings... Kiyone rushed to him and managed to throw herself onto the bike as well. As he stared the bike Kiyone could hear him mumbling.

"I'm going to kill Malik and that god dammed Prince tonight or one of them is going to kill me..."

( :::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

"Yuugi you have to leave." Yami said he, Yuugi, Bakura, and Bwin all walked down the empty halls. Yuugi snapped his head up to look at his lover.

"Why? You said that I could stay." Yami looked at him.

"Yes, but... well... something's wrong here... There should be more people here, Vampires, ghouls, weres... anything. It shouldn't be so empty..."

"The hunter's right." Bakura smiled at the two of them, showing off his fangs. "But that means that the other Hunters most likely killed the rest of the Vampires..." He turned and looked at Bwin.

"They might come after us." She smiled back at him.

"I guess that means that they might come after us....We should stay together" She said giving him a look that hinted dangerous things. He nodded.

"Harder for them to kill all four of us together, right?" Yuugi and Bwin nodded but Yami stared at him, confusion written on his face.

"What?" Bakura glared at him.

"Well, I'm not going to kill Yuugi and I can't kill you if you two really do love each other." Bwin gave Yuugi a small hug around the shoulders.

"And we don't want any of our coterie to be unhappy, do we?" She said as she smiled at him. Yami continued to stare at them. Then he said the only thing that came to his mind at the minute.

"The two of you are acting a lot different..." Bwin smiled at him wail nodding and Bakura just glared at him.

"We were both resurrected as Teesha...Our feelings have.... Well come back ever since then." Bakura mumbled as he glared at the Hunter. "But that doesn't mean that I like it or you." Yami gave him a small smile.

"Of course not Bakura."


End file.
